


The Kissing Booth

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Kissing Booths, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: New Year/New You#1 Get over Joffrey.Done!#2 Do some charity work.#3 Talk to Jon Snow.#4 Experience a proper, toe-curling kiss.There's no way Sansa can cross them all off before January ends, right?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190203
Comments: 59
Kudos: 139
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermiownie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiownie/gifts).



> I've never actually seen a kissing booth with my own eyes but liked the premise of one for this drabble. Clearly, this exists in a time without COVID.
> 
> This is for the Jonsa New Year Drabble event on Tumblr. I'm posting this a little early for the Day 1 prompt of Resolutions as I'll be posting another fic for the other Day 1 prompt tomorrow. It's already the 24th somewhere, right? :)

Jeyne slides a familiar piece of paper Sansa's way as they wait for the bus.

**New Year/New Me**

New Year’s Eve, the girls made resolutions with an agreement that they’d check their progress three weeks later.

Looking down at the list she’d made that night, she recites #1: “Get over Joffrey.”

With pride, she crosses that one off because she’s definitely over that loser.

She slides the paper back only to be asked, “Is that all?”

“All?! It’s not even February yet.”

“Yeah, but with the way you turn red as a beet every time a certain someone gets near you, I’d say you’ve been over Joffrey for a while.”

“Will you hush?” Sansa squeaks, glancing over to where Jon Snow is sitting waiting for the same bus.

Jeyne may have a point.

He’s two years ahead and has a car but it’s currently in the shop. Sansa doesn’t think she’s ever felt so conscious of her every little move just riding the bus home.

But the weird thing is, it’s like they’ve got some connection, like they can sense each other.

Okay, maybe that’s dumb but, as she’s looking at him, he must feel her eyes on him because he looks up from the book he’s reading and stares right back at her. A small smile starts to form on his perfectly pouty lips,

And what does Sansa do? She freaks out and turns back to her friend, her face fiery red, no doubt.

“Sansa, you’re never going to mark off #3 like that.”

#3 Talk to Jon Snow.

Her heart skips a beat just thinking about going up and talking to him. Why is she so shy? It’s not like she’s shy with other boys or like he’s snobby or anything. Why are crushes just The Worst sometimes?

“Let’s not skip ahead. I’ll do #2 next. ‘Do some charity work.’ Maybe I’ll ask Margaery if there’s a way I can pitch in at the school carnival.”

* * *

_This is not what I had in mind when it came to charity work._

Margaery hadn’t seen what the problem was. _“A kissing booth for charity, what fun, right?!”_

Granted, it’s not horrible. It’s only open to students and it’s not like she’s kissing with tongue or anything grody (though that won’t help her cross off #4 on her list-Experience a proper, toe-curling kiss) but it does feel weird sitting here alone since Margaery and Loras had to go deal with some disaster at the pie-eating contest.

She’s either blushing like mad when someone comes up, accepting their stag and giving a kiss, or feeling conspicuous and pathetic if no one’s coming up in the lulls between brave souls with a stag to spare for a good cause.

She’s reapplying her lip gloss when she hears someone clear their throat and say, “Hey.”

Turning, her breath catches to see Jon Snow standing in front of her. “Hi!”

_I can now cross #3 off my list. But, Sweet Maiden, what’s he doing here?! Could he want a…_

“You have change for a dragon? We’re running short at the dunk booth.”

Her eyes flicker to the booth across the way for which Jon’s handling the till.

Has she been looking over there after every kiss given for charity? And during those in-between times when she’s been sitting here twiddling her thumbs?

Why, yes. Yes, she has.

And has he been looking back more often than not, usually wearing a frown?

Well…yes.

But there go her blasted cheeks getting hot as a furnace again because _of course_ Jon Snow didn’t come over here for a kiss! He came over to get some change for his more popular booth. Who doesn’t want to a chance to dunk a teacher, right?

“Um, change…right,” she says, trying her best not to feel wounded.

_You’ve spoken to him. New Year, New You. One step at a time. Think of something to say._

But his own pale cheeks are pink at the moment when she hands him the change and he scratches at the back of his neck. “I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t, um…it’s for a good cause and all…that is, if you're willing and…”

As he continues stammering though, someone else appears. “Guess I can still get a kiss from her today, huh, guys?”

She grimaces to find Joffrey and his gross friends have descended on the carnival…like locusts. “I’m not kissing you, not even for charity. If Margaery’s willing, she can take your stag. I’m never kissing you again.”

“You can’t tell me no!” His eyes get flinty and mean the way she’s seen them before but she doesn’t back down. He’s just a nasty little coward at heart.

“No.”

“Don’t be a-“

“This booth is closed,” Jon says firmly from beside her, “and you’d better take a hike before I stuff you in that dunk booth over there, you shit.”

Joffrey looks at Jon like he’d very much like to say something back but Jon’s older and has a reputation for being able to handle himself in a fight so he mutters, "Whatever,” and skulks away.

“Thanks, Jon.”

“No problem.”

“But I can’t really close the booth.”

“I know but…” He pulls money out of his other pocket, _his_ money. “I was hoping five stags might buy me a kiss and give you a break…if you wanted it.”

She smiles and nods, taking his money and putting it in the till. “I think five stages gets you a special kiss…if you want it.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Just you though.”

He grins, lightly placing his hands on her waist, and leans in just as she does.

When Margaery returns, Sansa tells her she needs a short break to visit the dunk tank with Jon. Jeyne smirks at her slightly swollen lips when they pass her at the cotton candy stand. Sansa tells her to go ahead and mark #3 and 4 off that list for her.


End file.
